


The Fate of the Phoenix ~ Heroes - Release

by orphan_account



Series: The Fate of the Phoenix ~ Heroes [9]
Category: Captain America : Civil War, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Heroes path, The Fate of the Phoenix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bucky, Steve, Rachel and T'Challa are in Wakanda.And the she-mutant might be able to help Barnes, even if it is not risk free.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fragment is one of the Heroes path's.

Steve and T'Challa were standing near the huge window. Outside, waterfalls circling the valley were producing a deep and thick white fog, preventing them from seeing more than the silhouette of the mountains and the trees. They were turned toward Rachel and James. Barnes was sitting on the stretcher and Summers stood, facing him. The she-mutant had not moved since she was here.

"Rachel... Are you sure you want to do it ?", her companion asked her, concern clearly audible in his voice.

"... I'm not anymore", she confessed, gritting her teeth.

Rachel was doubting.

She could save James. Give him back his total consciousness, total control over himself. Get rid of everything HYDRA implanted in his mind, of what made that the Winter Soldier was constantly here, waiting for someone to summon him.

Yet, she could destroy him even more as well. She did not know how deep the system was rooted in his brain, how tight the knots were. She ignored what she may suppress along with HYDRA's spiritual unities. And she had no way to know before trying.

T'Challa took in the immensity of such a decision and, even if he had his opinion about it, he would not say anything. This choice was not his to make : it belonged to Barnes and Summers.

"Barnes..."

Bucky looked at him, as did Rachel. The king of Wakanda spoke again.

"Remember that my offer still stand. You can stay here until we find another way."

"No."

This firm answer surprised them all.

He was determinate. Steve saw it, he knew him too good not to.

"Bucky... It's dangerous", Rogers reminded him. "We can't take the risk to..."

"I don't want to wait hundreds of years, or to die like an mad man."

"You might become one if I don't succeed", Rachel told him. "Maybe... Maybe the professor Xavier would be able to see what I can't see, to check if we can do it without... erasing anything else..."

She stopped talking. Bucky had turned toward her and planted his look in hers.

"I don't want anyone else in my head anymore. ... Except you", James whispered, so that Steve and T'Challa would not hear him.

"I would give Xavier my life, James, isn't that enough for you to trust him ?", she pleaded.

"... You know that's not the problem..."

He laid his head down, a hand on his forehead and sighing.

Rachel read him. She heard his thoughts, he wanted her to try. Whatever it would take, whatever the risks, he wanted her to try to save him. Bucky was desperate for her to help him. Hopeless for her to save him. He did not want to live like this, under the threat of ten russian words. And all his fear, all his regrets, the red-haired mutant understood them better than anyone.

Because she had told him, she had shown him her childhood. The eternal terror of losing control and waking up in a field of ruins and blood, because the little girl she was would have been unable to contain the Phoenix. The unbearable pain and guilt when she remembered of what it had done while she was sleeping, furious, euphoric or mad with grief.

The professor Xavier knew how hard living like this was. Yet, he never experienced it. And that was why Bucky wanted Rachel, and no one else, to be the one that would save him.

"... I bore a whole day of torture to let you know the words", he murmured. "So that I would be sure you tell them correctly. You saw the effect they have on me, when Zemo pronounced them. ... I don't want to live that anymore. And we discussed it. ... I need you to try."

Rachel stared at him, listening to his words and his thoughts.

His desperation and hope convinced her to do it. She could not let him like this if she has the power to liberate him. He had accepted the risks. She could not refuse.

Summers looked at Rogers, and nodded. Steve sighed and crossed his arms. He prayed for this to work. T'Challa remained still, even if he did not know what to expect.

Rachel turned toward Bucky again and deeply breathed in.

"Are you ready ?", she asked.

"Yes."

The she-mutant lift her hands. During a second, they remained immobile, stopped in mid-air, still hesitating. Then, Rachel put her palms on Bucky's temples, her thumbs on his forehead and her fingers in his long brown hair.

She penetrated his mind.

She already had done it before, but the pain, the sadness, the loneliness, the desperation struck her like the first time.

Rachel crossed the labyrinth of his spirit, chasing HYDRA's mark. It was everywhere, invading his every thoughts and poisoning everything. There was a lot to erase. Yet, Bucky did not want to forget. He said it was a part of him, and, as a soldier, he had no right to forbid everything he had seen. It would remind him, forever, what he had lived, done and overcome. Everything dark he had been through, and how he had seen, sometimes, the light.

The red-haired mutant closed her eyes and concentrated.

During a few seconds, she and Barnes remained motionless, like daydreaming.

Then, Bucky's mouth opened, he gasped lowly and shut his eyes close. Afraid of hurting him, Rachel jerked away and release his head and his brain, opening her eyes and gazing at him. Steve and T'Challa did not dare to breathe, move or talk.

James sighed, slightly panting. During a moment, he wandered if it had worked. Then, he looked at Rachel.

"Did you make it ?", he asked, full of hope.

"... There's only one way to know", she answered.

"Bucky...", Steve spoke. "... Are you alright ? I mean... Do you remember everything ?"

A moment of silent followed these words. Barnes tilted his head to the side, thinking.

"... Yes... I think so...", he said.

This was a great new. Steve felt a heavy weight leaving his chest.

Then, slowly, Rachel took a little piece of paper in the pocket of her jeans. Ten words were written on it. Her fingers were slightly shaking. Bucky gulped, his heart beating madly in his chest.

Here was the moment he had waited for.

Rachel started reading.

"... желание."

Her voice was trembling. James's jaw clenched.

"ржавый."

T'Challa observed Barnes, waiting for a sign, a reaction, anything.

"Семнадцать...".

Steve watched closely at his childhood friend, waiting. Hoping.

Bucky listened carefully, silently, admiring Rachel's face as she pronounced the words that caused him so much pain and fear.

He braced himself for what was coming. The suffering usually started at the fourth word.

"Рассвет".

Yet, his muscles did not tense. His heart did not increase its rhythm.

"Печь..."

He remained steady. Calm. Master of himself.

And Rachel saw it.

Her fingers stopped shaking.

"Девять."

Barnes felt his shoulders fall, his throat tightened and his eyes burnt him.

A tiny smile appeared on Summers' face.

"добросердечный."

She pronounced the word more lightly than the previous ones.

James' eyes were reddening and glistening. His breathing was steady, as was his heart.

"Один."

Rachel waited a second before telling the last word.

The one that convicted him every time.

"грузовой вагон".

Silent followed.

No one moved.

Barnes' eyes still were on Rachel. When she lowered her hands and looked at him, her eyes full of affection and serenity, Bucky was admiring her like he would had admired a goddess.

"солда́т ?", she asked.

There was so much tenderness, so much kindness in this word that James asked himself if it did not cancel the trigger system. Because every time he had hear the words, they were told with coldness and authority.

At this instant, he felt in control. Free. At ease.

Thanks to her.

James smiled. A tear fell on his right cheek, only Rachel saw it.

"... I really need to give you more russian lessons, doll", he snickered happily, his voice thick with emotion.

Summers smiled. Her eyes were getting wet as well.

Steve sighed again, relieved, grateful, and walked toward Bucky to take him in his arms with all his strength. His friend returned the embrace while T'Challa came to stand next to Rachel, a smile on his face. The two super soldiers remained tightly embraced during a few instants. Finally reunited after more than seventy years.

The real James Buchanan Barnes was back.

"It's over, now", Steve breathed out.

"Yes."

The two friends parted and turned toward Rachel. Both mens' eyes were full of tears.

"Thank you, Rachel", Bucky croaked, his words trembling with alleviation.

Summers smiled wider and a sob escaped her. She bounced on him and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close. She felt his self-confidence when he put his flesh arm on her back, pressing her against him. His brows furrowed, his jaw clenched and he whined lowly.

He was free.

"You should stay here and rest for a few months", Rachel told Bucky when she stepped back. "You deserve it."

"You'll be our guest of honor, Sergeant Barnes", the king of Wakanda assured James.

"... Thank you...", he answered, invaded by a feeling of gratefulness toward T'Challa.

Steve turned toward his companion, the woman that gave him back his best friend.

Gazing at her, he forgot that she had signed the Sokovia Accords, that they yelled at each other for a whole night. He only remembered she had forgiven everything. She had stood by his side after Peggy's death, to defend his childhood mate against their friends. And she had saved Bucky. Not only because of a blossoming friendship, but also because of the love she had for him.

Rogers stepped toward her. She looked up at him, surprised by the emotion she saw on his face.

"Thanks", he murmured. "For everything."

"... You're welcome", she answered, a little bit of interrogation pointing in her sentence.


End file.
